The Unattainable
by red-rose-priestess
Summary: Kyo finds himself sharing a dorm room with Yuki. After witnessing a private moment between Kyo and Haru, Yuki begins to act strangely toward the cat. What could be going through the rat's head. Threesome in a later chapter, and lost of lemonlime throughou
1. Chapter 1

**The Unattainable**

_**Written by: red-rose-priestess**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. The wonderful Furuba story belongs to Natsuki Takaya-San. I am in no way wishing to alter her story, and I am not making any money off this fiction. I am merely borrowing her wonderful characters. I pray to Kami-Sama, that she never reads this. THAT would be embarrassing to the max._

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Chapter One –**_

This wasn't going to work.

Kyo knew the moment he stepped into the dorm room. It just wasn't going to work.

The 'room' was more like a small apartment. There were four rooms in all, a kitchenette, a living room, a bathroom and a bedroom. Not at all standard of a college dorm, but Kyo's roommate got special treatment.

Yes, that's right. Kyo's roommate was a Sohma, greatly loved by the family. Take a guess to whom it could be? Haru? No. So close, but wrong. Kyo would actually give his right arm to be rooming with the ox at this point. Too bad Haru was still in high school.

Kyo's roommate was none other than the Ice Princess himself. Yuki Sohma. Kyo was already hating every second of it.

"Put that in the bedroom please, thank you." The rat's girlish voice was nails on a chalk board. Kyo feels Yuki walk to stand next to the cat. "I really wish Akito hadn't gone through all this special treatment frenzy. I wanted to move in quietly and discreetly, but well you know what I mean. Even if you are the stupid cat." Yuki's eyes were cold as he brushes past the cat on his way to the bedroom, a suitcase in his hands.

Oh yes, this would be a fun time. Kyo couldn't wait for the school year to end and it hadn't even started yet.

At least if he got his computer set up, he would be bale to talk with Haru tonight. The cat and ox had been having a secret affair of sorts. Kyo had desperately tried to fight the attraction to Haru's body back last year, to no avail. He had finally caved when he had been stuck in an elevator with the ox. Kyo could no longer call himself straight, by any stretch of the imagination, after that event.

Taking a deep breath, Kyo picks up his suitcase and heads to the bedroom. Yuki stood fluffing pillows, as one of the movers put up curtains. Most of the furniture and basic needs, food included, were already in the apartment, but Akito insisted that Yuki be cared for and that all amenities were to his liking.

At that moment, Kyo's cell phone rings. When Haru had given it to him as a graduation gift, it hadn't seem very practical, but when Kyo hears Haru's voice, everything falls into place.

"Hey baby. How's the moving going?" The ox's sex drenched voice filters into the cat's ear, and shivers run up his spine.

Kyo smirks. "It's hell. I had to carry my suitcase up a flight of stairs. It was awful."

Haru chuckles. "I've never heard you like this kitten-baby. Something the matter?"

Kyo suddenly remembers Yuki was still in the room. "Ever heard of privacy rat?" He shouts. Yuki, whose eyes had been wide in curiosity, quickly narrow. "Your the one who starting talking in the room I was already in. You're so stupid cat."

Kyo growls in frustration, then stomps out into the living room.

"I think that answered your question." The cat barks into the phone. "Hmmm I see. Don't let him get to you too much baby. Are we still on for tonight? Two-thirty right?"

"Yeah, that princess should be in bed by then. I wish I could really hold you and touch you, instead of just using a webcam." He hears Haru sigh. "I know kitten-baby. Kami-Sama do I know. I've wanted you all day. Oh Gods I'm getting hard just thinking about that perfect body. The way your lips feel on mine. How you lick and nip at my bottom lip, and how I love to suck on your soft earlobes…Oh hey Momiji. Um no I haven't seen Mutsumi. Yeah check the science block. Hey Kyo, I have to go. Lunch is over and Momiji wants me to look for someone. I'll talk to you tonight okay?"

Kyo listens to Haru and nods, even though the ox couldn't see him. The words Haru had been speaking moments before, had left him reeling and extremely excited. His now hardened manhood was proof.

Kami-Sama help him. A few words could do this? Kyo tosses his phone on the side table and sinks down on the couch. Glancing at his watch, he finds it's only 11:45am.

It was a long time till 2:30 that night.

* * *

_I apologize that it's not as long as I wish. But here it is. Yet another Fruits Basket fan fiction from Rose. Now let me point out that the reason Kyo is living with Yuki at college will be reveled in the next chapter. I hate when people point out my mistakes on details. It will be said, I promise! Now review please and thank you. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed. This story is going to get WAAAAY more intresting. It's another crazy thing that I'm known for writing. We're talking threesome action later on people. _

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** _

_**Chapter Two –**_

Kyo sat on the couch, bored as hell.

His conversation with Haru hadn't even quenched his thirst for the ox. He kept thinking about how much he wanted to touch Haru and make him moan.

Kyo sighs in sexual frustration. This whole setup seemed stupid.

After graduation, Kyo had resigned himself to the cage. He had already tried to break the curse twice and had failed to gain any more knowledge on the subject and hadn't been able to beat Yuki either. All hope lost, Kyo had come to Akito in utter defeat. That's when the Sohma God had propositioned the cat. If Kyo agreed to being Yuki's roommate at university then he wouldn't be locked up for another two years. Though skeptical at first, the cat had accepted.

He would be able to spend more time with Haru and that's what really mattered.

Kyo forces himself to stand from the couch and walk to the refrigerator for a soda. When he returns to the living room, he finds Yuki in the doorway to the bedroom, staring at him.

"So who was that on the phone?" The rat questions.

"None of your damn business rat. Don't you have dust ruffles to put on the bed, or some weird shit like that?" Kyo takes a gulp of his soda and turns on the television.

"Since when do you drink soda and watch T.V?" Yuki asks.

"Since I live alone with you. That's when." This seems to shut the rat up.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyo's day seems to go by slower than usual. He tries avoiding Yuki as much as possible, but the rat seemed to always be where the cat was.

"Would you stay in one room for longer than five minutes rat? I'm trying to avoid you in case you couldn't tell. God, I can't stand you."

Kyo steps out onto the fire escape. Maybe it lead to the roof, or close. The cat climbs up the metal stairs till he reaches the highest level. It was about four feet from the roof's ledge. Kyo crouches low to the floor and

lunges up. He catches the edge in his hand and manages to pull himself up onto the roof. It was small, and there was some rubble from past storms strewn in places.

"Nice cleaning crew." Kyo mutters before laying down to watch the clouds.

The next thing he knew the sky was dark, and the clouds were gone.

"Shit! I must have fallen asleep." Kyo verbally reprimands himself. He stretches wide and checks his watch. It was 1:30am. Shocked at the fact he slept the whole day away, Kyo jumps back down the fire escape then quickly climbs back into the dorm window. Luckily Yuki had left it open. He could've been a worse bastard than usual and locked Kyo out.

The cat creeps into the bedroom and retrieves his laptop and webcam. It would take the cat about an hour to set things up. He stops at the doorway to make sure Yuki was sound asleep. His breathing said he was, and Kyo shuts the door quietly.

He quickly begins to set his webcam up, when a window pops up stating that MadCow90 was requesting a web chat.

Kyo smirks as he clicks accept and strips his T-shirt off. Another window pops up with live video stream of Haru.

"Hey kitten, damn you look sexy." The ox says. Haru sat at his desk, also without his shirt on. It was sort of an unwritten rule by now. Come half dressed and half aroused. Not that it would take much. At least for Kyo it wouldn't. The cat was already growing hard just from looking at Haru's chiseled upper body.

"Well are you glad to see me?" The ox asks lazily drawing a design on his chest. Kyo nod, eyes riveted to the screen.

"Come on Kyo. You have to say something, I'm good, but I'm not good enough to get us both off with the sound of my own voice." The ox chuckles, and Kyo snaps out of his stupor.

"Sorry baby, you're just so damn sexy. I wish I could see that new nipple ring in person. Why did you have to get it after I last saw you? You're a cruel tease Haru."

The ox smirks. "I'm sorry that you're upset. I thought you would like it." To prove his point, Haru draws a finger over the still new piercing, hissing in pained pleasure.

Kyo strokes himself through his cargo pants. "So hot." He mutters beginning to slip in his sexually induced haze. He stares avidly as Haru pinches his own nipples and throws his head back with a pleasured moan.

"Come on kitty, touch yourself. Make me come from the sounds you make." Kyo moans loudly and begins to unzip his pants.

"How's this baby? I'm straining to get free, all because of you."

Haru snorts. "Don't get all cheesy porno on me. Just stroke your dick so I can watch."

Kyo grins and bites his lip to try and cover it. He slips his pants down over his hips and down off his legs. He's been unusually naughty and hasn't worn underwear today. Haru sees this and gives an appreciative moan. The noise sends a jolt of pleasure to Kyo's cock.

"You've been around me too much kitten. You're beginning to pick up bad habits." Haru takes off his own pants to reveal he too wasn't wearing any underwear. "You know it's been easier than I thought it would be doing it this way." Kyo notes as he licks his hand and starts to stroke his hardened manhood.

"You're—ah right." Haru says fisting himself.

"You are so fucking beautiful Haru. Gods, I love how you make me feel." Kyo watches as the ox continues to thrust into his hand, his thumb spreading the pearly pre-come over the head and down the shaft.

Kyo gets a wicked idea and sits further back on the couch. He spreads his legs and sucks on his middle finger.

"What—oh—what are you doing kitten?" Haru asks, obviously knowing exactly what was going to happen.

The cat tries to look innocent as he pushes the wet digit into his puckered and willing entrance. "Oh God." Haru grunts.

It only takes Kyo a moment to come with a muffled shout, and Haru follows soon after. The cat stares at the screen as he catches his breath. He hears a creak behind him and spins to find Yuki standing in the doorway. The rat's eyes were wide in shock.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing rat? How long have you been standing there?" Kyo shouts in outrage.

All Yuki could manage was to shake his head and says, "I—I—I—I."

Kyo growls in anger and turns back to the computer. "I'm sorry Haru, I have to go. Seems the fucking rat was watching us the whole time." Kyo says pulling on his pants.

Haru's face shows his shock. "Um...okay. I'll talk with you tomorrow" With that the chat window goes black and Kyo spins to face Yuki. He was madder than he had ever been.

Yuki stood stock still, arms folded. "Um…cat, I'm sorry for interrupting. You we're just being really loud and well….yeah."

The rat shifts from one foot to the other. Kyo comes flying at Yuki and attempts to punch him.

"How dare you! Your a fucking voyeur. I hate you! You better not say a God damned thing to anyone." The cat kept trying to hit the rat, but Yuki was blocking every blow.

"Alright, alright cat. Can we just forget this happened and go to bed?"

Kyo ceases his attack. "What?" He mutters. He thinks for a second and decides to do what the rat suggested. Even though the bastard could quite possibly end up telling the whole family about him and Haru, there wasn't much he could do right now. If he acted like his life depended on Yuki not saying anything, it would only make the rat more anxious to say tell.

"Alright, but you have to promise not to say anything."

An odd look passes over Yuki's face before he nods. "I won't tell. I promise."

Kyo nods sharply, then turns to shut down his computer and wipe what was left of his spunk off with his discarded T-shirt. When he walks into the bedroom, Yuki sat on his bed, his hand fidgeting. "What? Go to bed." Kyo hisses roughly pulling the blankets back on his bed.

"I want to ask you about Haru." Yuki mutters.

"No! Absolutely not! You just said we could forget it." Kyo growls and pulls his pillow over his head. "God, alright. Yes, we've been together since that incident in the elevator. I'm sure you remember that?" Yuki nods. "Well, we were stuck in there for two hours and we had passionate male ass sex….twice."

Kyo notices Yuki looked slightly pale. Well, paler than usual. The cat snickers. "Does that make you sick?" The rat looks shocked.

"No, no. I just….never mind. Thank you for telling me. Good night you stupid cat." Yuki lays down and pulls the sheets up over his head.

Kyo wanted to laugh. He was the one who should be upset, and Yuki seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown. Maybe he has a crush on Haru? Well it was too bad, because the ox belonged to Kyo.

The cat snuggles down under the blankets and falls asleep dreaming about being in Haru's arms.

* * *

_Nice right? Review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I'm extremely happy with all the reviews and praise I've gotten for this story so far. It's only going to get better people. I'm pulling out all the stops on this story. I might have to cut it down on here. I don't know. I might end up posting some of the dirtier chapters on aff and just altering the ones on here. Who knows. Anyway, I'm still un-betaed because my beta for this story was too busy at the very moment. So can I ask if someone who's really good a proof reading volunteer please? Thanks and now on with the story.W00t!_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter Three –**

Kyo awakes to Yuki's moaning.

The rat was thrashing about, his hips bucking at nothing. After watching the rat moan a bit more, it was obvious what the dream entailed.

The cat laughs.

"I pity the poor soul who ends up with you in your dreams. I wonder who….oh God! Not Tohru you freak! That's gross." Kyo mutters to himself.

He climbs out of bed and walks over to the edge of Yuki's bed. He lifts his hand to wake the rat, when suddenly Yuki speaks in his sleep.

"Kyo! Ahh! Right there, so hot. Deeper." He mumbles.

Kyo freezes. What was going on.

"You sick bastard. If you were awake, why didn't you say so. There's no need to---." Kyo is cut off by another deep throaty moan from the rat. Something about it seemed extremely valid and causes Kyo to jump backward. What was Yuki doing having a sex dream about him? Kyo panics and lunges forward. He starts shaking Yuki awake.

"Wake up you damn rat!" He screams.

The rat jolts awake and sits up. "What's going on—ahhhhh!" Yuki screams in climax. He had been too close to go back.

Kyo shivers slightly at the pleasure on the rat's face. When Yuki's breathing slows, his eyes begin to focus..

"Kyo? What are you—"

Kyo cuts the rat off. "You were having a wet dream and woke me up with your damn moaning. Do you think you could shut up long enough for me to get some sleep?" The cat glares at the flushed rat, the turns to return to his bed.

"What……did I do anything stupid?" Yuki mumbles. He pulls the sheets from his sweat drenched body, revealing his jizz soaked pajama pants.

"You mean other than that?" Kyo asks pointing to the mess. Yuki blushes.

"Yes, other than this. Did I say anything?"

Kyo grins evilly. "Yes actually. You said, 'Kyo! Right there, so hot. Deeper.' So I can't really imagine what that was about." The cat gives a cocky nod then crawls into his bed. The look on Yuki's face was priceless. The rat kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"I—I—I…."He says.

"Yeah whatever rat. Just clean yourself up and go to bed. Also try not to wake me up again. I need some sleep." Kyo couldn't help but snicker. It seemed awfully obvious the Yuki had been dreaming about him. Why was the question, but all Kyo could come up with was one word. Unattainable. Simply put, Yuki wanted what he now knew he couldn't have. No way, no how, not going to happen.

Kyo was in love with Haru, even if he still needed to voice this to his lover. He truly was in love with the ox. Maybe when Haru and Kyo met again, the cat could say his true feelings.

The cat realizes how much a romantic Haru had made him. The ox would pay for making the cat go soft. This thought makes Kyo smile. The thought of Haru making him soft, was just plain funny. Since when had he not been hard around the sexy ox? Haru was so sexy, it made Kyo permanently hard.

Suddenly an image of Yuki moaning in pleasure flits across the cat's mind. His cock twitches in interest.

"What the fuck?" Kyo hisses and mentally berates himself. Had he seriously just thought that about the fucking rat? This was the Yuki that Haru used to be in love with. This guy was Kyo's enemy. How could he even think of something so disgusting. Looking at the alarm clock on the night stand, the time reads 5:13am.

"Close enough for now."

Figuring he could sleep between classes, Kyo decides he needed to get away from the damned stupid rat. He pulls on his jacket and shoes, then heads out the door. To where, he didn't know. Right now he needed to clear his head. He takes his cell phone from his pocket and hits Haru's number on speed dial. Keeping in mind it was still severely early, he knew the ox would be pissed.

Haru answers the phone as expected, with a harsh, 'What?"

"Hey babe. I'm sorry to wake you so early, but I think we have a problem." The line is quiet as Haru attempts to fully awaken.

"Kyo you realize it's five in the morning. What the hell are you talking about? If you're breaking up with me, at least wait till after seven."

Kyo chuckles at his lovers early morning grumping. "No Haru. I'm not breaking up with you. I called to tell you I think Yuki is jealous of us. Our relationship is new to him and he could us it to blackmail us to Akito. I saw us together earlier. Plus something else strange happened. The damn rat just had a sex dream about me. That's why I'm awake right now. He was moaning my name and then orgasmed. It was the most fucked up thing I've ever witnessed."

More silence follows this, and Kyo wonders if Haru fell back asleep.

"Okay. Number one, all that that you just said, is fucking insane. Number two, I'm coming over tomorrow. Actually I guess it's be in a few hours. To hell with school. It will take me awhile to locate the university, but I'll find it. Just go to your classes like normal, and I'll find you kitty. Now can I please go back to sleep? I was having the most amazing dream. You were giving me the blow job of a lifetime." Haru says whilst stifling a yawn.

"Mmm sounds wonderful. Maybe we can make that reality when I see you." Kyo says licking his lips in thought.

"You bet your ass. That's why I'm coming. Wow that was a bad pun. I need sleep. See you later kitten."

After hanging up the phone, Kyo returns to his dorm. He finds Yuki sleeping soundly in his bed.

"What a moron."

* * *

_Smexy? Review please. _


End file.
